Perfect
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: Perfection to him was simply an impossibility. It couldn't happen.But right now, he wanted to be perfect. He wanted to be able to say he was perfect.[SoncicxTails Brotherly oneshot][Rated for character death]


_Okay, this is one of my first Sonic oneshots. I totally believe that Sonic X has totally butchered the brotherly relationship of Sonic and Tails. Not only that, but the games are beginning to follow the example. I totally disapprove, and thats why I hate Sonic X with a passion. Though it _is_ a fair anime, it does no good for Sonic and Tails. Thats the only reason I dislike it._

_  
So I decided to make this oneshot songfic based on the butchered relationship of Sonic and Tails._

_If you disagree and love Sonic X, fine. I have nothing against it. But if you despise the relationship, stop reading, because this isn't the story for you. Haha. -shoves- xD Hope you enjoy!_

**--Perfect--  
**_Sonic&Tails - Brotherly_

**By: Aiko-Chan**

The rain pounded hard against the windowpane. The large raindrops made loud splash noises against the glass, and the entire house seemed to shake with the thunder that roared behind the clouds. Lightning pierced the dusk sky, lightning up the darkness. A steady stream of water poured gently down the lawn outside, running steady down the grass until it fell off the edge of the cliff.

Dull blue eyes stared out the window, staring at the water dripping down the house. In the darkness of the house, he was concealed in shadows, his face only shown by the light from the lightning flashing outside. He blinked once, slowly, before continuing his staring contest with himself in the reflection. He studied himself, the three small hairs hanging into his face, the fur lining his muzzle, his dull sapphire eyes.

A soft sigh escaped the figures mouth, and lightning flashed again outside, pouring light on the fur of the creature, showing the orange and white fur of a fox, and revealing the twin tails twitching behind him. The kitsune was merged back with the shadows when the lighting disappeared from the sky, sending the world back into shadows.

So many thoughts and feelings plagued the young kitsune. He felt hurt, sad, angry, frustrated. He wondered why? how? what? His breath had fogged the glass of the window, but he didn't bother to wipe it away. Finished with his game that seemed to never end, he turned away from the window, tails drooping and dragging against the ground, and walked away from the window, pulling himself back into his work shop. He groped for the light in the dark, and when he found the switch, he flipped it on. Light filled the room, blinding him for a moment, and he studied the room.

His tools were scattered everywhere, papers and blueprints against every wall and some even on the ground. A plane sat forgotten and dusty in the corner. He studied the room closely, wishing for any change, any movement of objects, but nothing had changed. He dropped his head and sighed again, dragging himself toward the plane. The word _Tornado _was painted on the side, the background color a yellowish orange. He studied it for a moment before running his fingers over the metal of the plane.

How did this happen? he asked himself, shaking his head. Miles 'Tails' Prower hung his head, looking at his shoes. So many things used to be right in his life, and now they were all wrong. How did everything fall apart so quickly? Why had something that was once dear to him become so vicious _toward_ him? He felt like crying but didn't. Instead, he lifted his head and turned away from the _Tornado_, walking again toward the exit to the workshop.

He paused at the door only to switch off the light, and his form was merged into darkness again. He shuffled through it unseeing until he tripped over a chair, sending him sprawling to the ground. Cursing under his breath, the kitsune stood, groping again for a light switch, and sighed in relief when the light flicked on after he found it. He picked up the chair, putting it under the desk, and walked into the living room. He froze.

He was there, standing at the window, looking outside of it. Tails watched him, as he entered, and he sat on the couch, curling his tails beneath him. The blue hedgehog stood looking out the window, staring at the rain outside. Neither spoke, and Tails didn't dare to break the silence. He simply stared out the other window, watching the small droplets of rain roll down the pane.

_Hey, bro, look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?_

"I hate rain," Sonic the Hedgehog growled, shaking his head. Tails looked up at the sound of his voice. The blue hedgehog looked over his shoulder. "Can't go out and run until it stops. I'm not getting sick again." He grinned slightly, and Tails smiled back halfheartedly. Sonic noticed this, and dropped his own smile. "What is it?"

Tails shook his head. "Nothing..." he mumbled, but Sonic shook his head, narrowing his eyes.

"Did you hurt yourself again tinkering in your workshop?" The words had amused mockey in it. Tails felt anger rise in him.

"I _don't _'tinker'," he replied back, narrowing his blue eyes. "I _work_."

Sonic scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever." He was silent again, staring out the window, and Tails felt tears welling in his eyes. "You need to find something else to do with your time."

"I like working in there," he replied back, glaring at Sonic's back. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's what I do."

"Well, you should do something else. It's not useful." Sonic's words were simply and a matter of fact, but they hurt Tails too much for words to express. "You need a new hobby."

_And do you think I'm wasting my time  
Doing things I wanna do_

"That _is_ my hobby, Sonic," he replied, crossing his arms. "And it _is _useful."

"How?" The word was simply and forced from Sonic, and Tails cringed at how it sounded from him.

"What, are you _blind_? Look at what I've made! A plane, a computer, a working transmitter. They all work perfectly and we use them all the time." Tails watched as Sonic simply nodded, obviously not paying attention anymore. Tails became more frustrated and angry, and narrowed his eyes before he turned away. "I can't believe you..." he murmured under his breath before starting to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Tails stopped at Sonic's voice. He wasn't supposed to have heard those words. He looked over his shoulder to see Sonic had turned around and was watching him with a surprise expression on his face.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean, 'I can't believe you'?" he said, cocking his head. "What did I do?"

Tails watched him for a few long seconds. Now he could explain what he was feeling, what he thought to his best friend. He could explain what was going on inside him, what he felt was happening, what he was _afraid_ that was happening.

"You're...not the same, Sonic," he said simply, hesitating slightly. "You've...changed..."

"I've not changed!" he shouted indiginified, clenching his fist implusively. "I've done nothing, Tails!"

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

"I know you haven't! You're just--"

"No Tails! Don't even talk to me if you're going to say things like that!" Sonic shouted, making Tails step back instinctly away from him. "I'm not going to let you stand there and tell me I've changed. I've not changed anything!" He sighed in frustration, closing his eyes and holding his head as if terribly angry. Tails was fighting angry tears at this point, and he glared at Sonic with pure malice.

"See, Sonic?" he said coldly, not raising his voice. "You won't listen to me. I can't even _talk _to you anymore!" Sonic shook his head stubbornly and turned away, placing his hands tightly on the window seal. "You won't _listen_. I'm pouring out what's wrong with me like you asked me to, and now you won't even pay attention!" Sonic still said nothing, and even though he doubted the hedgehog was paying attention, Tails continued. "What happened to how things used to be, Sonic? What happened to my brother?" Still silence from Sonic. Tails stared at him, no longer able to fight the angry and sad tears.

"You're wrong, Tails." Sonic's words wer followed by a faint rumble of thunder. Tails's eyes widened in surprise. "You've changed."

Blue eyes narrowed again. "You're wrong," he whispered. "What happened to you, Sonic?"

"Nothing has changed with me, Tails!" he cried, shaking his head in anger. "Just leave me alone. Go tinker."

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud_

Now tears spilled from Tails's eyes as he gritted his teeth and clenched his feet. "You used to love what I made, Sonic. What, is nothing I do _enough_ for you?!" Sonic said nothing again, and Tails shook his head, closing his eyes. "I can't even talk to you anymore. You won't listen. You think you're always right."

"_Go tinker_."

"Fine. I'll go. But I'm not going to _tinker_." Sonic lifted his head a little at these words, but Tails had already turned around, trying to hide the tears. "I'm leaving." Still, Sonic was silent, and the silence sliced through Tails's heart even more than his words. Tears spilled from his eyes when he opened them, and he glared at the wall, clenching his fists together.

"Maybe you'll approve of my leaving."

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

And with that, Tails walked out of the living room with his head held high. He opened the front door, not bothering to look back and stepped outside.

And the minute the door shut, he tripped over his own feet, and layed where he fell, sobbing silently into the ground.

How had all those years come to this? So many days of goofing off and playing around, and now he was lying on the ground, sobbing over a broken friendship that had no hope of fixing, even though he wished greatly it could be.

He hated change.

Sniffling, Tails pulled himself off the ground and looked around. Rain still fell but only a sprinkling shower now. Tails closed his eyes as he walked into the shower, letting the rain soak through him as he walked farther and farther away from the house. He stumbled and fell too many times to count. His eyes were tightly shut the entire time, his teeth clenched so hard together it hurt, and his tears fell in steady streams, mixing with the rain, hiding his pain.

_I can't stand another fight  
And nothings all right_

He could feel eyes on his back as he walked away. He could feel Sonic watching him through the window as he made his way down the slippery slope toward the ruins. He was sobbing louder now, and he stumbled again, this time landing on the ground in mud. Giving up, Tails layed there, sobbing into the mud, not bothered by the rain. He hurt too much to care.

Sonic wanted him to be _perfect_. Perfect. But perfect was impossible. He did the best he could, and to him, it was the best he could ever _hope _to do. He had no goals set on _perfect_. Perfection to him was simply an impossibility. It couldn't happen.

But right now, he wanted to be perfect. He wanted to be able to say he was _perfect_.

_Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be  
Perfect_

Sobbing and sniffling, Tails picked himself up out of the mud, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of mud on his skin under his fur and the freezing cold surrounding him. He shuffled the rest of the way down, and slowly made his way toward the forest. He had no idea where he was going, had no idea where he hoped to go. He just wanted to get away from there. The words Sonic had said had pained him, and the silence had been even worse.

Again he wondered why it had come to this. What had happened to make them this way? They had once been best friends, always together. And now, Sonic seemed hardly able to bear looking at him. Tails closed his eyes again to try and escape the pain. He had done so much, so much, just to make him accept him, to just make him proud of him.

But now look where he was...

Tails walked through the forest until his legs couldn't carry him any farther. He collasped with a gasp of air, and stared at the ground for several long moments, his tears never stopping. The rain had stopped now, but he was still wet and miserable, saddened and frustrated. Pretty soon, he picked himself off the ground and sat against a tree, watching the night sky as it began to appear. His eyes wandered to every star, his mind not focusing on anything but the friendship that hadn't last even though he hoped it would last forever.

Tails closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. He could only keep repeating the same questions over and over; _why? How? What?_ But he never got any answers to his questions. He curled his tails around him to keep him warm, even though the biting cold surrounded him. He shivered, closing his eyes slowly.

_Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be  
Perfect_

"How did it come to this, Sonic?" he whispered, his breath coming in puffs around him. His eyes remained closed as he shivered. "Why do you expect so much from me?" He huddled closer to the bare tree, opening his eyes. He was cold, so cold. He forced himself to rise. He wrapped his tails around his body as best as he could, shivering as he began walking back toward the ruins.

The cold was biting him before he was even near the edge of the forest. He shivered and sneezed, the cold nearly freezing him in his spot. He stumbled a few times out of exhaustion, but kept going, just walking, walking, walking...

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

He was aware of a voice calling his name, a voice so famliar to him, a voice he used to love to hear, but now did not want anything to do with it. He stumbled the opposite direction of the voice, losing his footing twice but regaining it before he hit the ground, and kept walking.

Near the edge of the forest, he fell a final time, and did not get up. He shivered against the ground, watching the soil with lifeless eyes. He was feeling so horrid, and no just because of the bitter cold surrounding him.

"Why do I have to be perfect, Sonic?" he rasped in a whisper, shiving. "W-why c-can't we g-go back to the w-way things u-used t-to be..." He shifted around on the ground to where he was warmer, and curled his tails tigher around him. But it didn't help much. The cold bit at him fiercely, but he ignored it, concentrating on the pain he felt inside.

He heard the voice again, calling his name. He wanted to go to it, to get comforted by it, but at the same time he wanted to escape it, to get away and run. He loved it, and despised it at the same time. It was what he wanted, but what he wished least to have.

_And all the days you've spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

"I j-just wanted to m-make y-you proud o-of m-me..." he whispered, closing his eyes. The voice was closer now, and he wanted to shift away from it, to crawl and get away, even though he knew he couldn't.

"Tails...! Tails...!"

He ignored the voice that was faint and far away. Instead, he concentrated on the back of his eyelids, on his thoughts that shifted in his mind.

"All I w-wanted..." he whispered as he began sobbing quietly. "I j-just w-wanted...C-can't I ever b-be g-good e-enough?"

"Tails...!"

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight  
And nothings all right_

He felt himself grow tired again, and he sighed, opening his eyes again. His vision was blurry and scrambled, and he felt dizzy even though he was on the ground. Everything spun around him like he was on a merry-go-round. He groaned and sighed, his body relaxing.

"Tails!"

"I'm s-sorry, Sonic. I-I'm s-sorry I c-can't b-be...p-perfect..."

_Cause we lost it all  
Nothing last forever  
I'm sorry I can't be  
Perfect_

The world of darkness surrounded him, and Tails closed his already dark eyes and let the strange warmth of Death take him in it's hands...

**-x-x-x-**

"Tails!"

He knew he had been wrong. He knew it. But his stubborn deminior wouldn't allow him to admit it openly. He cringed slightly as the cold nipped at him. He wrapped his arms around him, suddenly growing a bit worried about Tails.

"Tails!" he shouted, looking through the forest for the fox. He had come looking for him after seeing him disappear into the forest. Now he was growing worried. It was too cold for the younger kitsune to be out.

"C'mon, Tails. Where are you?!" He was growing more frustrated and panicky with each passing moment Tails didn't answer. He knew the small kitsune had come here. He saw him. Sonic the Hedgehog wrapped his arms around himself again, his teeth chattered.

_Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be  
Perfect_

Then he heard whispering.

"Tails?" he called again, listening. The whispering continued, and Sonic followed it, growing uneasy with every step he took. His hands were sweaty in spite of the cold, and his head ached. His stomach flipped with nausea as well.

And when he crossed the next set of trees he knew why.

"Tails!" he called, racing toward the body of the orange fox lying on the could ground. His feet didn't seem to fly fast enough under him, and he shouted again. "Tails!"

He heard the kitsune whisper again, and he skidded to a stop near him, looking down in a panicked frenzy.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
And nothings gonna make this right again_

"Tails!"

"I'm s-sorry, Sonic. I-I'm s-sorry I c-can't b-be...p-perfect..."

"Oh, Tails! No!" But as Sonic dropped to his feet and gripped the wrist of the kitsune, he knew it was too late. He sat there for several long moment, sobbing quietly over the dead body of the only thing that looked up to him, at the small fox who simply wanted to make him proud.

_Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

"I'm sorry, Tails," he whispered, shaking his head. But it was too late. There was no going back. He had asked too much of the kitsune, when the fox had asked so little. He had destroyed more than a friendship. He had destroyed a life.

"I'm sorry, Tails...I _was_ proud of you Tails...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

_Cause we lost it all  
And nothing last forever  
I'm sorry I can't be  
Perfect_

Around him the wind blew. It blew in tune with his sadden sobs, with the beat of his words. Perfectly.

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be  
Perfect_

**--End of Story--**

_Sad, huh? Well, it took long enough. Plus the other chapter I wrote. Hope you like it though. I already wrote why I decided to write it at the top, so review and leave me critisism. Thankies!_

**Aiko-Chan**


End file.
